pick_crafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Egg Hunt
Version 2.22 - Egg Hunt Update! - Find Festive Egg Bundles hidden in the menus, chests, daily rewards, and all over the game. Also keep an eye out for a special Creep - Get Carrots from Eggs and summon a special boss! - New Pickaxe! Use the Bunny Pickaxe to unleash a barrage of carrot missiles There are 20 hidden stashes of eggs located throughout the game. Find each for free Easter Eggs. Special Items There are 8 Special Egg Hunt Items that you can only get during the event Free Items # Rabbit's Foot. You can find this in egg bundles. each one you collect gives you an extra 10 PPS # Carrot. Carrots can be found from Egg Bundles. they can be used to buy other special event items. # BB Branded Soul Carrots. These can be found by killing the Business Bunny to get 1-2 Soul Carrots. These can buy The Top Hat just like any other Boss Item Items That Cost Stuff # Carrot Cake. You can buy this item in the Gear Store. this gives you +5% PPS # Magical Egg Basket. You can buy this item in the Gear Store for 750 Carrots. this gives you +7% PPS # BB Branded Top Hat. You can buy this item in the Gear Store for 25 "BB Branded Soul Carrots". This Item Gives you +1500 PPS # Large Bunny Chest. You can buy this from the chest store for 400 gems. # Egg Chest. You Guessed It! They look like an egg. They Unlock in 1 hour and cost 5 gems for the "Open Now" Feature. Egg Bundles Egg Bundles are the one of the biggest parts of the Easter Event. Types of Eggs in Egg Bundles There are two types of eggs in bundles. # Normal Eggs. The normal eggs come in a lot of colors and patterns. if you have 3 normal eggs. then it won't matter which one you choose # Golden Eggs. These eggs Shimmer and Shine and look like gold! if you find one of these eggs. choose it to get 1.5-2x the amount of carrots as usual. Advertisements in Egg Bundles When your connected to the internet, when you get on the choose your egg screen, you can click the video button to watch a 15-30 second ad. if you watch this ad to the end, you will get to open all 3 eggs. If you don't want to get all three or accidently clicked on it, then if you click the "X" Button and click on "Close Video" then it will exit out of the ad with no reward. How to get Egg Bundles As of now, there are 3 ways to get Egg Bundles # Finding it in any Chest during the Event # Blowing up a Creeper with bunny ears (spawns in every biome during the event) # Finding Hidden Egg Bundles (Listed Below) Known Locations Of Eggs (if you find more, add it here!) # Popup screen after first update to Egg Hunt # Pickaxes tab - click on Clay pickaxe and click the description for stats # Pickaxes tab - click on Glass pickaxe and click the description for stats # Gear tab - click on Helmet # Gear tab - click on Shovel # Gear tab - click on Bunny trophy # Buy Gear tab - Spam click on something you can't afford to get a popup # Buy Runic tab in store - Hidden behind the in app purchase buttons # Biome Selection - bottom of page next to Desert button # Biome Selection - click the Prestige potion # Social / About button - scroll to bottom of About # Settings / AMP Codes # Gear tab - click on panda # abilities - click on drill # Artifacts - click on random artifact # Settings - language # Artifacts - click add artifact slot button # Skill Tree - Idle - Behind the prize boost skill # After beating the Business Bunny, there is one on the window that pops up giving you the trophy. (not the same as the bunny trophy in the gear tab) # Furnace - Tap to open material selection # Badge Progress Screen - Right next to the "Claim" button # After beating Boss Bunny (possibly any boss), in the reward chest screen # Settings - Event Badges # Must have and use the "Hot Potato" ability, it'll be on the right of the screen. # Must have and use the "Anvil" ability, Anvil must be at +500 blocks, the resulting confirmation screen will have the egg batch. All of the above locations have been at least confirmed on iOS by Redditor BndrBndgRdrgz as of 3/29/18. Locations confirmed on Android by Fandom user CamR91 as of 4/24/19. Please confirm locations for PC Business Bunny (Bunny Boss) Collect 50 Carrot to summon the Bunny Boss mini game. When summoned the Bunny Boss will appear on screen. Take note of his appearance. When clicked he will disappear and reappear with two other bunnies. You need to click multiple times on the correct Bunny Boss. Do this three times to defeat the Bunny Boss and earn a trophy. Trophies Category:Miscellaneous